New Girl
by Forensic Photographer711
Summary: AU One Shot: One night while leaving the stables, Lancelot runs into a very distressed damsel, and then opts to save her in a most surprising way.


**New Girl  
**

A/N: Well hello, this is just a little oneshot I thought up whilst I was bored and had watched King Authur twice in one sitting, the reason for this is I have no life. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this, I know the category is Humor/Romance, but in the begining it is quite dramatic, I guess you could say, but that quickly goes away so no worries.

* * *

She was new here, that was something you could see right off. The awkward way she stood around strangers, which were most of the people of Hadrian's wall. How she always had her head down and never spoke unless spoken to. It was apparent she had never been in a community quite like this before. 

Helping out in the tavern, which was the only place she could work since being a chamber maid seemed non apparent for someone like her which made little sense, she wasn't exactly prepared for what the next few hours would bring.

It was the beginning of a new month, a large group of Roman soldiers had just returned from patrolling the northern borders, for it was rumored that Woads had been moving in odd places not of their territory. These men would be hungry, thirsty for drink, and lonely.

She had never been privy to a group of lustful Romans before, and this first experience would not have been one she would liked to have remembered.

As they entered in their fancy armor, she set to work getting mugs ready as Vanora set out food, true the woman despised the men, but this was her job, she had little choice in the matter if she wanted to support all her little bastards.

She began to serve them and was met with cat calls and whistles, shouts that announced they didn't know who this new wench was but would very much like to. She did her best to ignore them, kept her head and eyes low, and just passed out the wine.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her round the waist, stunned and scared a very small nearly inaudible shriek leaves her parched lips. The burly Roman seems loathe to let go.

As she struggles in vain for freedom he acts as if she is deaf and dumb, an animal who wouldn't understand, and tells his friends of his new found quarry and how he expects it to be a fulfilling night.

At these words she lets out a loud scream right into his ear which causes him to jump giving her the briefest of seconds to make a wild dash away and perhaps lock herself in her room, or the closest thing, the stable.

She can hear his heavy foot falls and his labored breathe as the chase makes way , some stare on in amusement, others with carelessness, it does happen rather often. His shouting is inaudible as the blood fills her ears in fright.

No one will stop this, Vanora might possibly if she didn't have to stay back, but then again she was new and knew no one, who would care if the shy brunette was raped, perhaps she would speak up a little more afterward, or just disappear from whence she came.

The stable doors were in sight and she couldn't help the happy tears that are nearly falling down her face. She has no plan but she had reached her destination, and that is one blessing she is thankful for.

Nearly upon entering a tall Roman man she has seen before, but has not time to comprehend faces to names, exits. She cannot see if he is surprised or merely waves off her presence for she is looking to find a way into the loft and hide under some hay until this predator leaves. Hopefully the other Roman will buy her some precious much needed time.

She turns the corner and suddenly she is immobile, a very strong hard wall blocking her path, and she nearly stumbles backwards but is caught by a pair of hands.

Glancing up, a little nervous it be another Roman out for conquest she is surprised to see someone she can recognize to a point. He is one of the Sarmation knights, if she isn't mistaken, the one she has seen many times before in the tavern with usually a woman on his lap. She couldn't help but admire him from afar, he is one of the most handsome men she has ever seen, and secretly she wanted to run her hands through his unruly curly hair, wondering how soft to the touch it would be.

But at the moment she had no time for such thoughts and panted out an answer which she hoped would make sense to the man standing before her which would explain why she was so terrified and out of breathe.

"Roman…coming….to…get…me. Must…hide.:"

He stares down at her a bit quizzically not quite comprehending , but suddenly a conversation not quite so far off comes to his ears featuring his commander and a very frustrated Roman. A roughish smile graces his features as he looks down at the lanky woman before him It doesn't pass either that he is still holding her hands yet she has already gained back the balance lost.

"Hush, I understand. You don't need to be frightened. Just follow my lead alright, and don't worry, I won't hurt you."

She can tell truth rings in his words by the sincerity of his large brown eyes , and is thankful for that. She wonders briefly what he must think of her and her disheveled appearance when suddenly the loud lazy foot steps are heard.

"Were are ya wench, I believe I wasn't finished yet."

He is just about to be round the corner were the pair are located, and everything within her tells her she must run, but her hands are still captive to the knights, and he holds her fast.

Then before she can think a pair of lips are upon her kissing her hungrily and it warms her to very core, with immense amounts of surprise as well as an undertone of happiness.

She has never been kissed before and has no idea such passion could transpire from such an act.

But just as quickly as the warmth had come, it was gone. She can feel her face is flushed , and she wants to reach up and touch her lips for they are tingling, but before she can the presence of a very flustered Roman is brought to her attention.

"O come now Pagan that's not fair, she was mine first."

She looks up into very warm and mischievous brown eyes, with confusion, and then she realizes he has just saved her.

"Sorry pal, finders keepers, losers weepers. Better luck next time perhaps."

The brown orbs quickly flash down to her and she can swear she saw him wink, a smile barely suppressed on his face.

The Roman huffs indignantly at the pair turning around and leaving, muttering under his breathe about good looking Sarmations and how its bloody not fair.

As soon as he is gone the knight lets out a wonderful chuckle that rolls over her like water, and she can't help but smile a little although she is greatly confused but very grateful.

After his outburst he turns back to her, hands still encased, and looks as her as if for the first time, but the mischief is still clearly there underneath.

"I' m sorry if that was terribly awkward, but I saw no other way to get you out of that rut, unless you wanted to hide under a pile of itchy hay, which I doubt you would have preferred."

She nods her head slightly, fingers now grazing her no longer parched lips, for they still tingle and she finds she quite likes the feeling.

Opening her mouth to thank this man, even if it was unconventional he did save her, but before she can speak he begins again, and she likes the sound of his voice rather a lot.

"I' m Lancelot by the way, I believe I don't know you though."

She swallows trying to get her throat moistened, but it does little to help for what comes out sounds scratchy and hurts her ears.

"Livius… my name is Livius."

He seems to roll the words around in his head for a moment testing their worth and he smiles again showing off his nice teeth.

"Livius, that's a very pretty name."

"Thank you" She mumbles humbly her eyes traveling to the ground finding it very interesting as a blush stains her cheeks, and she then remembers her previous thoughts.

"And I don't mean just for the compliment, thank you for saving me I don't know what I would have done…"

"Shhh, its alright your fine now with me, nothing to worry about. Although I must say I'm not very surprised you are very pretty."

She was now blushing again and he found it quite cute, her green eyes refusing to meet his.

"Well Lancelot however shall I repay you?"

It only then strikes her how very contradictory that sounds to her earlier plight but it is out, and somehow instead of fear flirtation has crept into her voice.

"Hmm lets see.."

He cuts off his own words by kissing her again, sweetly and chastely, not at all like the first, and as he pulls back he licks his lips as if savoring her taste, which she finds she likes strangely.

He makes a noise as if content and is suddenly walking with her, turning, moving to leave the stable, hand in hand. She isn't as surprised as she should be.

"Why don't we go to my chambers and think this repayment over. I wouldn't want you to overcompensate or leave me with less then I deserve."

At his words this time she can't help but smile all the way, as her shorter strides try to keep up with his longer ones

This is the only sign he needs of compliance and as the moon shines over them brightly guiding the way, her hand travels of its own accord to those luscious curls, to find they are as soft as silk.  
He gives of an appreciative purr, which she finds rather odd, but then again rather intoxicating and she can't help but want to hear it more.

And as she walks past the tavern were Vanora is standing at the bar watching the couple pass just shaking her head, and an angry Roman points and glares at them making rude remarks to his friends but making no action, she feels for once rather comfortable and happy to be the new girl.

* * *

A/N 2: So, that's my random oneshot, if you are confused about when exactly this is taking place, I first wantedit to happen during the scene were Authur and Lancelot are talking in the stables, more like arguing, but I decided against it, one because I didn't wantthis to be a continuation and have it intervenewith the movie, and two I doubt Lancelot would be so peppy after he had that conversation with Aurthur. This happens before any event in the movie has taken place, if you were curious. I do hope you liked it, please, if it suites you,review, that would be super spiffy! 


End file.
